Chocolate
by m.cuthbert
Summary: Robbie finds Laura at the end of a bad week.


The story I want to write is being difficult and driving me to chocolate - instead of giving in to my need, I have imagined Laura's. The result is just a short piece of calorie free romance - which has the dubious honour of being the first story I've written that isn't connected to an episode. I don't have permission to play with these characters, but I find Robson (like chocolate) too good to resist.

* * *

Robbie headed across to the morgue. Laura had let him know her report was ready and he needed it to complete his own paperwork. Their latest case had been unpleasant, and he was keen to sign everything off and hand it over to Innocent as quickly as possible. As he turned a corner he spotted Laura at the end of the corridor, but she didn't look like her usual self. She had her head pressed against a vending machine, her hands holding the sides. And as Robbie drew near, she lifted her head "don't do this to me, not today" she whispered, before letting her forehead drop back against the glass with a gentle thud. "Laura? Are you OK?" Robbie saw the jolt as Laura realised she was not alone; pulling her shoulders back she lifted her face away from the machine. Worried now at the lack of a sarcastic response, Robbie tried again "Laura?" This time she recognised the intruding voice as his and he saw her shoulders sag in relief as she turned her head to face him. "Robbie, it won't.. I just need..." The look on her face had Robbie reaching out, sliding one arm around her waist while using his other hand to gently tug Laura's fingers from the edge of the machine. Once free, he pulled Laura against him, wrapping both arms around her saying "its OK, whatever it is, we'll sort it". With a sigh, Laura rested her cheek on Robbie's chest, one hand clutching at his tie "I'm glad you're here" she said closing her eyes.

Robbie just held her, his head resting against the top of hers; he no longer needed a response, his only aim was to make her feel better. Eventually Laura's fingers loosened their grip on his tie, instead she stoked her hand against him murmuring "this is just what I needed, thank you". "Anytime" Robbie replied, surprised to find he meant it. Normally he felt useless when people he cared for needed comfort. He knew how to deal with victim's emotional families but always found it awkward dealing with the emotions of those closest to him. His uncertainty normally led to frustration on both sides, but this time his gut reaction to hold her had actually been the right thing to do for both of them. Laura continued talking "its been a bad week, Robbie. We started with your young boy, then it got worse". Robbie had been so caught up in his own case that he'd paid no attention to the incident bulletins, now he wished he had. "They've all been kids Robbie, just kids - good kids in wrong places or bad situations, they didn't do anything wrong. And even worse, I know that they all suffered and I've spent this entire week trying to avoid saying that to their families." Robbie stroked her back, pulling her closer "I'm sorry Laura, what can I do? How can I help?"

"You can't - what I need is some fresh air. I need to get away from fluorescent lights and clinical smells, and I can't do that for another.." Laura took a quick glance at her watch and sighed "hour and a half". Robbie smiled, "I might not be able to make the time go quicker, but I'm off duty tonight so how about a walk along the river when you're done? We could stop at one of the pubs if you feel up to eating?" Laura thought for a moment, then tilted her head to look at Robbie as she spoke "the walk sounds nice, but lets not stop at the pub - make it a take away that we can eat in my garden and you've got a deal". Robbie was pleased to see Laura attempt to smile, it didn't reach her eyes but it was a step in the right direction. "Fresh air and take away later it is then. But I suppose for now we should head back to work - did you need something from the vending machine or were you just toying with it?" Laura laughed and shook her head "it's been a long day and I just needed 5 minutes away from my desk, preferably with some chocolate before I could face writing up the last report - but this rotten machine" she paused to tap her hand against its side "got stuck and..." Laura stopped as a familiar humming noise signalled the stuck coil finishing its turn, and they heard a bang as her selection dropped to the bottom - Laura huffed a laugh into Robbie's chest "perfect timing". Robbie loosened his grip asking "do you want me to get it?" "No, I don't want it anymore. I thought I needed chocolate; turns out I just wanted you".

Robbie felt Laura stiffen and knew she was about to pull back, no doubt frantically thinking of a way to make her words less meaningful. Instinctively he tightened his hold, resisting her attempt to put space between them. Holding Laura had made a lot of things suddenly make sense. Taking a deep breath and hoping he wasn't about to ruin everything he began to talk. "Earlier I told myself I was just coming here to collect your report, that I needed it to complete Innocent's casework. But I could have written her a note saying yours was to follow, or I could have sent James to collect it. But I didn't do either of those things - I chose to come here, because it gave me an excuse to see you." Robbie felt Laura stop trying to pull away, and he risked looking down at her. "I thought I needed your report; turns out I just wanted you". He held his breath as Laura raised her head. Slowly she started to smile; seeing the glint appear in her eyes and knowing it was for him had Robbie smiling back at her. He couldn't resist dipping his head to nudge his nose teasingly against hers, before brushing a simple kiss against her lips. Laura reached her arms up to link her hands behind his head, her gentle pressure encouraging him to repeat his kiss again and again. When he felt Laura's grip tighten, pressing their bodies closer as she sought to deepen their kiss, Robbie knew they had to stop. Whispering "not here" he reluctantly eased them apart before adding "later". Suddenly unsure of whether he meant it as a promise or a question, Robbie was relieved and thrilled when Laura nodded saying "later", the tone of her voice making that one word a gift of promise.

 _Well, there had to be at least a hint of an episode in there somewhere._


End file.
